1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for retrieving, transporting and delivering portable storage units. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle that uses an extensible hoist and a retractable frame for the loading and unloading of storage units.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of self-loading vehicles is known in the art. These devices typically employ hoists to deliver containers onto and off of a transport vehicle. Many different arrangements have been contemplated through the years. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,232 to Smith discloses a self-loading apparatus for use with a truck. The apparatus includes a cable and hook that travel upon a trolley hanger positioned within a trolley rail. The truck uses pivotal legs as a means of support.
Another transport device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,189 to Harris. The device of Harris is specifically for use in handling a burial vault. The device includes extendible legs that are adapted to be positioned over an excavation. Tracks and rollers are then used for positioning a hoist that is used in lowering a vault.
Another burial vault handling vehicle is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,206 to Doswell. This device utilizes a hoist frame that includes a beam that can be moved longitudinally to a position over an excavation. A hoist, which is coupled to the beam, is then utilized in lowering the vault.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,400 to Altizer discloses a portable hoist device for lifting and moving heavy loads short distances. The device includes a portable hoist and frame that can be disassembled for transport and reassembled at a desired location. The device further includes a carriage that is movable and positionable along the upper rails of the frame.
Although each of the above-referenced hoisting devices achieves its individual objective, they all suffer from common drawbacks. Namely, none of these hoists permit the delivery and/or transport of large containers with a minimum of human interaction or physical exertion. Furthermore, none of the prior devices allows containers to be picked up and delivered within tight quarters or difficult to access locations. The present invention is aimed at, among other things, overcoming the noted deficiencies in the referenced inventions.